


Kiss Me?

by chipsandwaffles



Series: the turtle [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongmin forces Jinwoo on a blind date. It doesn't go as badly as Jinwoo expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> someone slay me with myungjin I just. love them so much. I saw the video of everyone but Rocky and Sanha getting lunch or some shit and was like "this looks. like a fucking double date" and then I went to the fair so naturally I wrote this. I hope you enjoy.

Jinwoo sort of wants to kill his roommate. Not because he’s a terrible roommate, but because he’s a terrible friend. 

Dongmin knows Jinwoo hates being set up on blind dates, especially the kind where he has to go because Dongmin is forcing him and will blackmail him with shit Jinwoo doesn’t even remember doing. He told him multiple times that he wasn’t going, that Dongmin could do whatever he wanted, but every time he tried Dongmin would tell him other things he had on him that were worse than the previous, and, after about the tenth no Dongmin had his yes. 

Jinwoo actually hates him. 

The thing about being set up on a blind date is that if you end up hating the person, you have to stick it out until the end. Jinwoo was a courteous guy; he wasn’t going to just leave in the middle of it. 

Besides, it was a double date where Dongmin got to keep his eye on Jinwoo no matter what, so even if he wanted to leave and whine, Dongmin could send him one look and shut him up. 

Actually, Jinwoo doesn’t hate Dongmin. He hates Moon Bin. 

Jinwoo tells this to Dongmin as he’s lying on the couch the night before the date, bored of the movie he put on. Dongmin looks over from where he’s sitting next to him, Jinwoo’s feet in his lap and a bag of chips in his hands. 

“You don’t hate Binnie,” Dongmin says. 

“I do. Because he’s the one who’s bringing the friend. If it weren’t for- actually, you know what? I hate his friend. Because if it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be going on this date in the first place.”

“You’re so dramatic. You’re going to love him.” Jinwoo seriously doubts he’s going to love some random person he’s never even met, especially when the cause for them about to meet is Dongmin and Bin. They’re stupid matchmakers, that’s what they are, and Jinwoo hates that they try to get everyone else together. If they wanted so much love in their life, they should just get together themselves. 

Jinwoo tells this to Dongmin too, and Dongmin just rolls his eyes at him. 

“I’m going to ask him out tomorrow.” 

“Then why was I involved if you already have this crap planned?” Jinwoo whines, moving his feet in Dongmin’s lap. He ends up hitting the bag of chips out of Dongmin’s hand, spilling the contents all over and making his roommate yelp in shock. It’s hilarious, but the look Dongmin shoots him keeps him from laughing. 

“Will you stop acting like a child for once?” Dongmin pushes Jinwoo’s feet off of him and stands up, stomping out of the room to go get the vacuum cleaner. Jinwoo makes a face at him as he leaves and grumbles on the couch about how stupid Dongmin was being. 

The door opens before Dongmin can drag the vacuum into the living room, and Jinwoo looks over to see a red faced Yoon Sanha taking his shoes off. He usually yelled the moment he got in the apartment about how he was home, but instead of even yelling or complaining how there were chips everywhere, he just walks over to the chair next to the couch and sits down. 

He lets out a long sigh, a weird expression on his face that Jinwoo can only describe as love struck. Jinwoo says his name four times before Sanha actually snaps out of it and looks at him. 

“What’s up with you?” 

Jinwoo didn’t think Sanha could blush more than he already was, but there he is, covering his face to hide it. It’s too cute and Jinwoo smiles, forgetting about Dongmin and the stupid blind date for just a few seconds. 

“Sanha! You’re back! How was your date?” 

Those few seconds were gone too fast. Jinwoo looks at Dongmin who looks positively ecstatic, and Sanha starts to tell the entire story of his date, expressing himself with hand movements and facial expressions that only Sanha can come up with. He’s only mildly pissed that Sanha only started talking when Dongmin asked, because he’s known Sanha for two years and Jinwoo’s known him since the kid was in diapers. 

Dongmin hasn’t even ever had a date with someone, let alone kissed someone-

“Woah, wait. He kissed you?” Sanha and Dongmin look over at Jinwoo, and Sanha nods his head, covering his face again with his hands. Now he’s seriously bothered because not only did he not know about the date, but now someone was kissing Sanha and he didn’t even know who the guy was.

Jinwoo knows Sanha doesn’t need protecting anymore, but, it still bothers him.

“What’s this guy’s name?”

“Minhyuk,” Dongmin answers for him. 

“Like, Park Minhyuk? Bin’s roommate?” Sanha nods his head happily. 

“Oh my god. Dongmin, if you were going to set them up too then you should’ve just taken them on your stupid date tomorrow and not me.”

“Jinwoo hyung, you’re the one that introduced them, remember?” Dongmin says it like it’s actually important. Jinwoo wasn’t the one who probably egged Minhyuk on about how cute Sanha was. 

Maybe this was all Moon Bin’s fault after all. He was the one with the friend, and the one who probably talked to Minhyuk about Sanha, and the one who liked Dongmin. 

Yeah. Jinwoo was settled. He hated Moon Bin.

-

Jinwoo lied. He loves Moon Bin. 

Moon Bin has good taste in friends and good taste in places to go because there’s a Ferris wheel at the fair and he has never wanted to kiss anyone more on a Ferris wheel than Kim Myungjun. He’s cute and pretty and handsome and Jinwoo is pretty sure he’s in love with him when he gives a smile to him and Dongmin. 

Of course, he has pride. He’s not going to give Dongmin the satisfaction of being right about loving Myungjun, especially before the date even started.

Earlier, before Bin and Myungjun arrived, he had been standing next to Dongmin at the entrance trying to seem bored and unexcited. Unfortunately, it seemed that to make this blind date a little better, they had picked one of Jinwoo’s favorite places. He absolutely loved fairs and the fact that he didn’t even have to pay for his own wristband was even better. Dongmin could truly be a saint when he wanted to.

Still, he had to act totally not excited when Bin and his friend came walking towards them a few minutes after Dongmin bought their wristbands. Jinwoo doesn’t even notice the little girl on Bin’s shoulders until he says something to him, because the moment he locks eyes with Myungjun, he’s smiling so brightly at him that Jinwoo loses his breath for a second. He guesses it works in his favor though, because Dongmin nudges him a moment later and mumbles something about looking at least a little interested.

“Jinwoo hyung I’m glad you came!” Jinwoo tears his eyes away from Myungjun and looks to Bin and a little girl. Bin is looking at Jinwoo with such a genuine smile on his face that he can’t help but smile back. How could he honestly ever hate Moon Bin? He was like the sunshine on a cold winter day. Actually, he was the sunshine on every day. Moon Bin was literal sunshine. 

Though, the little girl does make him do a double take.

“I didn’t know you had a kid,” Jinwoo says. Bin and Myungjun laugh, and his eyes are back on the shorter guy again. Jinwoo thinks looking bored and uninterested is going to be ridiculously hard.

“She’s one of the kids I babysit. Her mom told me she wanted to go to the fair, and I know you love them too, so I figured this was perfect.” Moon Bin is so thoughtful and nice. Jinwoo feels bad for telling Dongmin he hates him. 

He’s about to thank Bin, but Myungjun next to him puts his hand out for Jinwoo to shake, and he looks down at it, then up at Myungjun who is smiling at him with a smile that could definitely match Bin’s. Apparently Myungjun wanted to ruin his pride immediately because this was the second smile in the last two minutes and Jinwoo seriously thinks he’s in love.

He hesitantly takes his hand, trying not to smile back as Dongmin and Bin watch them. He doesn’t want to give either of them the satisfaction, but it truly is hard when Myungjun won’t stop smiling.

“I’m Myungjun.”

“Jinwoo,” he gets out, gritting his teeth in what he hopes to be uncomfortableness. Myungjun pulls his hand away luckily, but the smile doesn’t fade. 

“Well, introductions are over, let’s go, Bin.” 

“Wait, you’re just leaving us?” Jinwoo asks, turning back to Dongmin. He’s all smiles for Bin and it actually annoys the living hell out of Jinwoo. He’s nodding his head and reaching for one of Bin’s hands, dragging him gently away from the other two. Jinwoo can’t believe Dongmin just left him with a total stranger.

A total stranger who probably thinks Jinwoo is totally uninterested. Which he isn’t. He’s never been more interested in his entire life.

He turns to look at Myungjun when Dongmin and Bin are out of their sight, fixing him with a look that Myungjun does not appreciate. He frowns and takes a step away from Jinwoo, crossing his arms defensively. 

“I hate you,” Jinwoo says.

“Excuse me? We just met. What did I do?” Jinwoo throws his hands up in the air and groans in exasperation, because how could he not know what he did? 

“Because I’m trying not to like you in front of Dongmin but then you smiled and it was like ‘what the fuck how can I pretend to hate that.’” 

Myungjun relaxes at his words instantly, uncrossing his arms and stepping back towards Jinwoo with a smile on his face. “You act as if you’re the only one.”

Jinwoo takes a moment to understand what Myungjun means, and when he does, when he realizes he’s got pride just like Jinwoo and doesn’t want to give that up to give their friend’s satisfaction, he seriously, seriously thinks he’s in love. 

-

Myungjun reminds Jinwoo of Sanha; he’s cute, hyper, and basically knows no personal boundaries. The way he skips around the stalls and the rides is adorable, his excitement never leaving even when he tells Jinwoo to hurry up. He’s glad that Dongmin and Bin aren’t around, or else he wouldn’t be able to smile every time Myungjun says his name or bumps into him or brushes their hands together on accident. 

There’s one thing that sets him apart from Sanha, and that’s that Jinwoo has never wanted to actually date Sanha. There’s something interesting about Myungjun that Jinwoo can’t exactly place, but he figures he has the whole day to figure it out. 

“What do you want to eat? I’ll buy.” Jinwoo looks up at Myungjun across a table they’ve been sitting at for the last ten minutes, taking a break before they continue to ride every ride at the fair. He shakes his head and offers a polite smile, but Myungjun rolls his eyes and is already standing up.

“I’ll just make you share with me, then.” Before Jinwoo can even start protesting he’s already walking away. He decides he can’t win the argument, because as they’ve been spending their time together, he found out Myungjun is ridiculously stubborn as well. 

He pulls out his phone and sends a text to Dongmin asking him how his date was going. Not even a minute later, Dongmin sends him one back.

Dongmin  
_Fine._

Jinwoo  
_that means not fine whats the matter_

Dongmin  
_…It’s not exactly a date when there’s a child taking up all the attention._

Jinwoo  
_omg are you jealous of a kid_  
_but you love kids!!_  
_thats actually hilarious_  
_thats also karma_

“Who you texting?” Jinwoo looks up at Myungjun who seems to have his hands full of food. Too much food. 

“…you bought a lot, huh?”

“Fair food comes once like every year, okay?” He shoves a skewer of meat at Jinwoo, clearly not taking no for an answer. “Besides, I’m trying to get full now so I don’t have to buy Bin food later. He eats so much.”

“Sounds like Sanha,” Jinwoo says. He bites into the meat, chewing it with a smile. 

“Sanha? You mean Minhyuk’s boyfriend? Dude. _Dude_. Try taking them all to dinner and letting them order whatever they want. I’ve spent millions on them.”

“I don’t believe that for a second.”

“Fine. Not millions. But it’s been more than I want to remember.” Myungjun reaches across the table to pluck the skewer out of Jinwoo’s hands, biting off a piece of meat from it. Jinwoo stares at him as he does, and he doesn’t really think he’d ever watch someone eat food for as long as he watches Myungjun.

Okay, to be fair he’s staring at Myungjun’s lips, but, he wasn’t going to admit that.

“So, who were you texting?” Myungjun asks again, handing back the skewer of meat and shoving some other food into his mouth. Jinwoo blinks a couple of times to focus back on Myungjun’s face and not just his lips. 

“Oh. Dongmin. Asking him how his date is.” 

Myungjun swallows the food in his mouth. “Tell me why Moon Bin brought a freaking kid to his date. He was so nervous and figured you and I would be off doing our own thing that he’d have to be alone with Dongmin. As if he hasn’t been alone with him a thousand times before!” 

Jinwoo laughs because Moon Bin being nervous around Dongmin seemed impossible. The way they spent time together consisted of touching and staring at each other like they were the only two people in the room. Jinwoo’s caught them on multiple occasions cuddling and if a single date made him nervous, he was curious as to what a kiss would do to Moon Bin. 

He’d probably die.

“Dongmin’s jealous of the kid. Serves him right for dragging me here.” Jinwoo pauses and looks at Myungjun. “Though, you’re pretty great and so is the food so it’s not such a waste.”

The smile Myungjun shoots Jinwoo makes his eyes focus back on his lips again.

If he thought Moon Bin was going to die, then he’d probably die by the end of the day as well.

-

Jinwoo is freaking out. 

After they had food (that Myungjun kept feeding him) they had wandered off to one of the more crowded attractions. It was fun, and Myungjun held his hand the entire time while he screamed his head off. Jinwoo was honestly planning on holding it for the rest of the day, but people were pushy and they ended up getting separated almost immediately after they exited the ride.

He doesn’t necessarily ever freak out, mostly just sits and waits it out. But, this is Myungjun who he’s trying to impress and Moon Bin’s friend, and he feels like if he doesn’t come back later with him, Moon Bin might kill him. 

Or Dongmin will as he tries and impresses Moon Bin with the art of murder. 

After nearly two minutes of searching around the attraction, he takes a seat and pulls out his phone to text Dongmin again. 

Jinwoo  
_hey tell moon bin to give me myungjun’s number_

Dongmin  
_Busy._

Jinwoo  
_doing what being jealous_  
_of a kid_  
_im gonna tell bin youre jealous of a kid if you dont get his number_

Dongmin  
_Get it yourself. You have Bin’s number._

Jinwoo  
_hes going to find it suspicious if i do that_  
_just get his number before i show bin the song you sang about him when you were drunk_

Dongmin sends him Myungjun’s number without any further fuss and Jinwoo quickly calls it. He waits and waits as it rings, until it finally tells him the phone he’s trying to reach is unavailable. He wants to scream if he’s honest, because he can’t believe he lost his date. Who just loses their date on their first date? 

He stands up and pockets his phone, going back to his search. He doesn’t get far, because someone is grabbing his hand and shoving a plush turtle in his face. 

“Wha-

“Look what I won!” Jinwoo grabs the turtle from their hands and finds Myungjun smiling at him like he’s won the lottery. He breathes out a sigh of relief, except, he feels like he’s sucking it back in as he shoves the turtle back at Myungjun. 

“Where were you? I thought maybe someone kidnapped you! I mean, not really, but I was worried.”

“We got separated so I went to go win you a turtle. Because… you know…” Myungjun looks Jinwoo up and down, and if Jinwoo wasn’t being insulted he’d think it would be hot.

“Are you insulting me?”

“Nah. Turtles are cute. You’re cute. Take it.” Myungjun hands it back to him and as he’s distracted by it for a second, he feels Myungjun’s fingers slide between his and squeeze his hand a little. 

“How about we hold hands so neither of us gets lost again?” 

Jinwoo does not object. 

-

Sometime around five, Jinwoo and Myungjun come into contact with Dongmin and Bin again. Well, sort of. It’s more Dongmin and Bin are spotted at a food stall, and Jinwoo tells Myungjun that they should follow them for a bit. Myungjun agrees with a suspicious laugh that makes Jinwoo laugh with him and they set off, hand in hand, following the couple.

Instead of the little girl being on Bin’s shoulders, she walks between them, Bin holding one of her hands while Dongmin holds the other. Jinwoo hopes that’s progress and that he isn’t jealous about not being able to hold Bin’s hand. Though, knowing Dongmin he probably is. 

“…they look like parents.” Myungjun mumbles next to him. He’s holding his phone in his other hand, trying to get pictures for some reason that Jinwoo doesn’t want to ask about. He hopes it’s just for their marriage scrapbook later in life. 

“You think Dongmin would be jealous of his own kid getting more attention?” Jinwoo asks. 

“I hope not. I’m pretty sure Moon Bin wants a hundred kids. Dongmin’s gonna have to get used to it.” 

Jinwoo tears his eyes away from the couple in front of them and looks at Myungjun. “You exaggerate a lot, you know that?” 

“Mm. It’s ‘cause I like being extra positive about everything.”

“One hundred kids extra positive?”

Myungjun smiles at him. “Exactly.” 

At some point, watching the couple in front of them gets boring. They don’t do anything besides smile awkwardly at each other and talk to the kid between them. Jinwoo can’t hear them, but he feels like they’re probably making dumb small talk that they’d never make with each other. They’re best friends, and yet, here they were, acting as if they’ve never met each other. 

Jinwoo can’t take it anymore. He lets out a groan and stops Myungjun. 

“Hold my turtle. I need to fix this situation.” 

Myungjun happily takes the plush from Jinwoo and hugs it against his chest as he watches him walk off. Jinwoo reminds himself that after this that he’s going to need to take a picture of Myungjun with the turtle to keep as his phone wallpaper. 

But right now, he needs to focus. To scare Moon Bin and Dongmin isn’t hard. Well, Dongmin is far easier than Moon Bin, but, even so. If one were to scare them, they should ask Jinwoo, because of course, he was the master at scaring them. 

Whenever Bin came over for movie night, and Jinwoo got to pick the movie, half of the time he’d pick a scary one. Part of it was so Dongmin and Bin could hold each other, and the other part was to hear at least one of them scream. Most of the time it was Dongmin, but sometimes he managed to get it out from Moon Bin. 

This time around, Dongmin was going to be his target. As easy as it was to scare him, it was also the funniest. Scaring Dongmin was going to make Myungjun laugh, and Jinwoo could not wait to see it. 

He walks slowly behind them, making sure not to get in either of their peripheral vision. He’s very easy to spot in a crowd with his blond hair, especially by Dongmin who seemed to always keep an eye on him. 

He looks behind him once to make sure Myungjun is following him, which he is, the turtle in one hand and his phone in the other. Myungjun raises the turtle in the air to cheer him on, and Jinwoo almost goes to him and presses a kiss to his cute face. Almost. 

He turns back to the couple who have stopped talking, walking slowly as the little girl in between them talks for them. When Dongmin starts talking to her again, he sneaks to his right side but unfortunately catches Moon Bin’s eye. Jinwoo thinks his plan is ruined, but Moon Bin smiles at him and pretends he doesn’t see anything. 

He loves Moon Bin. 

Jinwoo looks back at Myungjun again, half because he likes looking at him and the other half to make sure he didn’t get lost. He’s still there, smiling at Jinwoo as he looks at him through his phone. Jinwoo decides it’s time, and he turns around, getting close to Dongmin before yelling out “boo” and grabbing at his arm.

He yells and jumps back, turning to Jinwoo like he’s committed a serious crime. It cracks him up and he practically falls to the ground in laughter. 

“Ahh, hyung!” The little girl who was between them starts laughing too, and it makes Jinwoo laugh even more. It doesn’t take long before Moon Bin and Myungjun are laughing with him, and every time he looks up at Dongmin’s face he starts a whole new set of laughs. 

“How long do you plan on laughing?” Dongmin asks after about the tenth round of laughter. He doesn’t look happy, especially when there are people staring at them as they pass. Jinwoo attempts to calm himself and lets Dongmin help him up. 

“Okay, okay,” Jinwoo reaches for Myungjun’s hand before realizing that he’s not supposed to show that he was interested. He instead puts it on Dongmin’s shoulder and pats it. “I’ll let you get back to your date. Make sure you’re at the carousel at seven. Come on, Myungjun.”

When he can’t see Dongmin and Moon Bin behind him anymore, he reaches for Myungjun’s hand and smiles at him.

-

“I told you not to eat all that food.”

Myungjun pulls his face away from the toilet and looks at Jinwoo with a frown on his face. Jinwoo would think it’d be cute if he couldn’t see the contents of his stomach right next to him. “You never said anything, you liar.”

“Okay, but haven’t you seen any movie ever? Someone eats too much, and then they ride that one ride and it’s all over for them.”

Myungjun groans and reaches out for Jinwoo to help him up. Even if the smell is overwhelming, Jinwoo can’t just leave his date to sit on the floor of a public bathroom. He lets Myungjun lean against him as he flushes the toilet and helps him towards the sink to wash up. He wipes his face for him and fixes his hair, letting Myungjun wash his hands. 

“I need some water,” Myungjun mumbles, turning towards Jinwoo. 

“Let’s go find someplace to sit and I’ll buy you some.” 

They leave the bathroom together, Myungjun pressed to his side and groaning in exaggeration as they find a nice empty table to sit at. Jinwoo leaves him to go get water, but not before placing the toy turtle from earlier in his hands. 

“It’ll make you feel better.” Myungjun smiles at him in thanks. 

When he gets back to the table, Myungjun has his head resting on his arm with the turtle sitting in front of him. Jinwoo can see him mumbling something to the turtle, and he moves the turtle around with his other hand as if the turtle is holding a conversation with him. 

Jinwoo watches it for at least a minute because it’s actually the cutest thing he’s ever seen, and he’s known Sanha for most of his life. 

“Don’t look too whipped, hyung.” Jinwoo jumps when a voice whispers in his ear, and he looks to his left as he sees Dongmin walking away from him. He watches him as he fades into the crowd, and he can’t help but feel like he’s been secretly waiting for the moment to scare him this entire time. 

He’ll get revenge another time. Jinwoo walks over to the table and plops down across from Myungjun, setting a water bottle in front of him. He looks up at Jinwoo and starts waving the turtle around, smiling as he does. Jinwoo wonders how he can act so happy still when he was just throwing up ten minutes earlier. 

“Don’t look so down, Jinjin!” Myungjun is speaking in a weird voice, as if the turtle is talking. He was probably using it before when he was talking alone with the turtle. Jinwoo thinks it’s even more adorable. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just worried about Myungjun,” he says to the turtle.

Myungjun stares at Jinwoo for a second before he flails the turtle around, throws it at Jinwoo and then buries his face in his arms. Jinwoo is confused and he wonders if he said something wrong. He hopes not. Their date had been going pretty great; at least, he thought it was. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Jinwoo asks. He’s not one for letting bad feelings linger between himself and someone else. Myungjun shakes his head against his arms, and reaches across the table to grab at one of Jinwoo’s hands. 

Jinwoo holds his, while Myungjun squeezes back, and he hopes that it makes Myungjun’s chest flutter like it does with Jinwoo’s.

-

At seven, Jinwoo and Myungjun meet Dongmin and Moon Bin at the carousel. They ride about seven times because the little girl Bin is babysitting keeps asking to, but Jinwoo doesn’t find himself minding. 

The first time they ride, it’s normal and about as exciting as a carousel ride can get. 

The second time, Jinwoo holds Myungjun’s hand because Dongmin and Moon Bin are on the other side and can’t see them. 

The third and fourth times they ride on their horses backwards and Myungjun can’t stop laughing when Jinwoo almost falls off. 

The fifth time they ride in a cart instead of on horses to see if it’s any less fun. Myungjun pretends they’re piloting a plane for some reason, and Jinwoo forgets how boring the cart is the sixth time when Myungjun rests his head on his shoulder and plays with his fingers. 

The seventh time Myungjun plays rock paper scissors with Moon Bin to see who has to ride a horse with their date. Jinwoo doesn’t find out about it until he feels Myungjun climb onto the horse behind him and wrap his arms around his middle. 

“Scoot forward a little,” Myungjun says, pressing his face into Jinwoo’s back.

“You act as if there’s room on this thing.”

Jinwoo listens though, and he doesn’t find himself really minding that much as the ride starts.

-

The last thing the entire group rides is the Ferris wheel. They do it right after they get ice cream together and Jinwoo actually kind of feels bad when Moon Bin and Dongmin have to ride together with the girl and another couple. Even if Dongmin would never admit it, Jinwoo is sure he’d want to kiss Bin at the top. 

He looks down at the couple from the cart he shares alone with Myungjun, thinking of a way to get them to be alone long enough to finally share a kiss. He doesn’t even notice when Myungjun changes sides so he can sit next to Jinwoo until he clears his throat. 

“Oh. Hey. Did you come to look at them too?” Myungjun peeks over the side, but shakes his head. Jinwoo decides he should probably pay attention to him, because he looks like he wants to say something. He turns away from the couple below him and looks at Myungjun with a small smile. 

“...can I tell you something?” Myungjun says after a moment of silence. Jinwoo nods his head. He feels like if he speaks he’s going to ruin whatever it is that’s happening between them right now. 

“I… I’ve sort of been waiting all day for this ride,” he says, looking down at his hands. Jinwoo is surprised to see such a quiet side to Myungjun. “After like, the sixth time we passed it I wanted to yell at you.”

“Why?” 

“Haven’t you seen any movie ever?” Myungjun asks, mocking Jinwoo from before. He’s not sure how he can change his character so easily. 

“I guess not.”

The cart they’re in stops at the top, and Myungjun looks up at Jinwoo with such a shy expression that it makes Jinwoo want to see every side that Myungjun has. He can’t find the words to tell him this, his brain freezing completely as they sit in silence staring at each other at the top of the Ferris wheel.

Jinwoo can’t help it when his eyes flicker down to Myungjun’s lips. He’s tried so hard to try and ignore them all day after they ate, but with such close proximity it’s hard. Myungjun doesn’t seem to mind though, because Jinwoo finds his lips turning upwards into a smile. 

“Kiss me?” Jinwoo’s eyes move back up to look into Myungjun’s again, and when he sees the sincerity in them he doesn’t hesitate to move forward and press their lips together.

Jinwoo never wants to kiss anyone besides Myungjun ever again.

-

When they get off the ride (after fifty three kisses that Jinwoo totally was not counting) Myungjun tells Moon Bin and Dongmin that they’ll take the little girl on another ride on the Ferris wheel while they take a ride by themselves. Jinwoo forces himself not to watch them when they kiss, because after they set Jinwoo up on such a great blind date, he at least owes them that. 

However, he doesn’t force himself to shut up the entire car ride home about how Dongmin finally kissed Moon Bin. Every time he catches Dongmin’s eye at a stop light, he turns away and Jinwoo knows he’s blushing. 

As they step through the door of their apartment, Sanha smiles at them from the couch where he’s curled up against a sleeping Minhyuk’s side. Jinwoo has never actually wanted to coo about something before in his life. He regrets ever being worried about Minhyuk and Sanha yesterday because now he just wants to look at them forever.

“This is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” he says, making Sanha blush. He can’t believe Sanha pushed his way back to the number one cute spot after Myungjun took it earlier.

“Go to sleep, hyung.” Jinwoo listens to Dongmin, only because he’s tired and he’ll have plenty of time to tease the both of them tomorrow. 

He gets ready for bed, curling up with his blankets before suddenly realizing the turtle Myungjun won for him isn’t with him. He contemplates getting up and going to the car to get it, but he doesn’t actually remember even taking it with him. He quickly gets his phone and sends a text to Myungjun, hoping he has it and that he didn’t leave it at the fair.

Jinwoo  
_Hey this is jinwoo did you take the turtle?_

Myungjun  
_hey!!!_  
_……..of course I did I won it_

Jinwoo  
_oh good i thought i lost it_  
_wait_  
_you said you won it for me though_

Myungjun  
_that was before I wanted to cuddle with it and think of you while I slept_  
_if you want it back maybe you should come take it from me_  
_unless you’re chicken_

Jinwoo  
_I already laid down in bed so itll have to wait until tomorrow_  
_but send me a picture_

Myungjun  
_youre lucky I like turtles_


End file.
